Missingno. (SSBFNS)
MISSINGNO. Is a Fighter in Super Smash Bros. Broken Reality (I found a name for SSBFNS) Moveset Specials * Standard (Sky Attack): MISSINGNO. Charges up Sky Attack and then uses it to speed at opponents and cause them to flinch. When Missingno.'s meter is full, MISSINGNO. Turns into Fossilized Aerodactyl so the move is more powerful. * Sideways (999-type Water Gun): MISSINGNO. Harmless Sky Attacks toward opponents and suspends them in a glitches Water Gun to flinch until after 3 seconds or MISSINGNO. Uses 999-type Water Gun again, resulting in the launch of the enemy. When the meter is full, a fossilized Kabutops suspends the opponent, afterwards OHKOing the Water Gunned opponent * Up (Hidden Power): MISSINGNO. Jumps up into the air with the Black and White version of Hidden Power and attacks with a Hidden Power electricity ball that can repel MISSINGNO. upwards. Fossilized Aerodactyl can use this to jump up and grab an opponent to create a spark ball of Hidden Power to hit the opponent and shock them when the meter is full. * Down (PP Break/Frenzy Disable): Charges MISSINGNO.'s PP meter/MISSINGNO. Turns into his Black and White form as everyone else flinches, lies down and disappears in an OHKO. * Final Smash (Mega Evolution): MISSINGNO. Turns into Mega Aerodactyl periodically Throws * Up: a Fossilized Aerodactyl uses Sky Drop * Back: MISSINGNO. Disappears as Ghost MISSINGNO. Reappears behind the opponent as a Fossilized Kabutops and uses Swords Dance to launch the opponent * Forwards: MISSINGNO. Uses mimic to throw the opponent forwards as a glitched jigglypuff * Down: Turns into Missingno. Ghost as the grabbed opponent suddenly gets a point from missingno.. resulting in Double Bond launching the opponent out of the blast zone Regular Attacks Jab: MISSINGNO. Misc. Opening Animation MISSINGNO. Is summoned from a blank and mute Poké Ball Victory Theme A flourished remix of MISSINGNO.'s theme Victory Animation *MISSINGNO. Turns into Ghost and disappears. *A Glitched Trainer congratulates MISSINGNO. And tags MISSINGNO. out *MISSEeveeNGNO. Tackles from nowhere and dances around. Losing/No Contest Animation A Ghost just stands still in midair with its eyes closed Victory Chant MISSINGNO. Doesnnot have a victory chant, but the hoorah is still heard after a period of time. Star KO MISSINGNO. Makes Mega Aerodactyl's cry as it's launched into the distance Screen KO A Ghost from FRLG stands still as its launched onto the screen and sliding down through the blast zone Taunts * Sideways: MISSINGNO. Uses Taunt * Up: MISSINGNO. Turns into a Fossilized Kabuto and jumps around * Down: Black and White MISSINGNO. Appears in place of MISSINGNO. As Glitch Pokémon ? Suddenly appears right next to MISSINGNO. As ?s appear over both of their heads. ? Suddenly disappears then and MISSINGNO. Reverts back to normal Reveal Trailer The trailer starts as Pokémon Trainer, Mario, Pikachu & Lucas are walking down Route 1. As their walking, a Ghost figure appears and disappears with Lucas as a figure uses Bite to make Lucas faint. The remaining 3 keep walking as Aerodactyl's Shadow Figure swoops away with Mario and spikes Mario dead. As Pokemon Trainer and Pikachu keep walking, They stop and Pokemon Trainer finally turns around. The camera then zooms in on a white scenery as it cuts to MISSINGNO. Appearing out of nowhere. The line "MISSINGNO. Makes the weak fear!" Then appears as the game footage kicks in along with MISSINGNO.'s theme. * MISSINGNO. Jumps down onto the Spear Pillar as it uses its Sideways Taunt * in Omega Hanenbow The Koopalings surround MISSINGNO. As it uses Frenzy Disable * Mega Aerodactyl and Mega Lucario fly with eachother until both's final smashes wear off. Lucario then runs from MISSINGNO. Who chases him * Luigi stands still in the middle of his mansion before MISSINGNO. Spots him and Luigi Screen KOs MISSINGNO. * MISSINGNO. Is repeatedly KOed. First by Ridley's OHKO technique on Spear Pillar, being narrowly launched behind Balloon Fight's blast zone, Wii Fit Trainer's 3rd jab while MISSINGNO. Is on an edge of Moray Towers the music pauses as MISSINGNO. Is fallen on the Red and Blue battle screen. Until MISSINGNO. Floats up and absorbs an Old Amber and Dome Fossil. The game footage then starts back up with N's castle medley playing. * MISSINGNO. Uses PP Break to fill its meter. It then uses the PP Break of 999-type Water Gun on Squirtle Kirby * MISSINGNO. Sneak Attacks Captain Falcon with PP Break Hidden Power while CF is on a flat rocket platform in Mute City * MISSINGNO. Uses MP Break before unleashing its final smash and counteracting Triple Finish. The screen goes white during the duration of Triple Finish and Mega Evolution as the title is displayed. The cutscene then ends as Fossilized Kabutops has an arm on the ground and kneels when out of thin air comes Type: Null about to tackle MISSINGNO. When the trailer fades to black Alternate Costumes Oddly, MISSINGNO. Has no other costumes, but cycling through what would be MISSINGNO.'s other costumes are alternate costumes for its other forms Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Glitches Category:Generation 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon Species Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:999 Pokémon Category:Fighters Category:Pokemon Fighters